Darrell Evans
Darrell Wayne Evans (born May 26, 1947 in Pasadena, California) is a former third baseman and first baseman in Major League Baseball who played from to with the Atlanta Braves (1969–76, 1989), San Francisco Giants (1976–83) and Detroit Tigers (1984–88). He is also the former manager and director of player personnel for the Victoria Seals of the Golden Baseball League. Overshadowed in his prime by fellow National League third baseman Mike Schmidt, he has been described by author Bill James as "the most underrated player in baseball history, absolutely number one on the list," James, Bill, "The New Historical Baseball Abstract," p. 547primarily because his defensive skill, home run power, and ability to draw walks in a long career were offset by a low career batting average of .248. He remains one of the few players to have hit over four hundred home runs without being seriously considered for induction into the Baseball Hall Of Fame. MLB career Evans became the first player to hit 40 home runs in both leagues, and at 38 became the oldest player ever to lead the league in home runs. Evans hit over 20 home runs in 10 different seasons and drew over 100 walks 5 times, with a career high 126 in . In , he hit his 400th home run, becoming the 22nd player to reach that milestone. He retired after having joined Reggie Jackson in becoming only the second player to hit 100 home runs with three different teams, and ranking in 11th place among all-time walks leaders. Evans hit 60 home runs in his 40s, at the time a major league record. He later served as a coach with the New York Yankees in . A two-time All-Star ( and ), Evans was selected as the third baseman on the 1973 Sporting News National League All-Star team. He won the 1983 Willie Mac Award for his spirit and leadership. Managerial career Golden Baseball League Evans worked for a time as the manager for the Long Beach Armada, a team in the independent Golden Baseball League for which José Canseco once played. He managed the Armada to the GBL championship series in his final year with the team in 2007. On November 25, 2008, Evans became the first manager and director of player personnel for the expansion Victoria Seals of the Golden Baseball League. The team began play in April 2009. On March 3, 2010 Evans was fired as the Manager of the Victoria Seals.((cite web|url=http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=3970795 |title=Victoria Seals Part Ways With Evans| Evans currently manages the St. George RoadRunners in the Golden Baseball League.((cite web|url=http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=3981554 |title=St. George RoadRunners Name Darrell Evans 2010 Skipper| California Winter League In 2009 Evans managed the Palm Springs Chill in the California Winter League.((cite web|url=http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=3981554 |title=St.George RoadRunners Name Darrell Evans 2010 Skipper| He is currently the commissioner of the league.((cite web|url=http://californiawinterleague.com/?p=305 |title=2011 Instructors | California Winter League Personal life Evans is a consultant for Netamin Communication Corporation, ensuring accuracy as the gaming company develops Ultimate Baseball Online 2007, the first-ever Massively Multiplayer Online Sports Game (MMOSG) . Evans was previously on the list of California delinquent taxpayers with a personal income tax debt of $611,851.20. A tax lien was filed against him on March 19, 1996. Category:Atlanta Braves Category:Detroit Tigers Category:San Francisco Giants